


Summer Nights (3)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Vampire Bowie [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can David Bowie teach his new lover the ways of his Vampiric kingdom or is their love doomed to fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

It was warm in the hotel room where Summer and David sat together, the biting cold of the night now forgotten as the pair spoke in hushed voices so as not to disturb the other guests in the building.  
  
"Why didn't I recognise you?" asked Summer.  David did not respond at first, he was staring across the room as though deep in thought. Summer shifted closer to him, he hardly spoke and she wanted to hear that sexy voice again.  
  
"When we first met," she prompted him, he glanced at her, "how did I not know you? I freaking LOVE you! Big fan... "  David smiled at her slightly.  
  
"I didn't want to be recognized," he explained. Summer raised a brow.  
  
"How does that work?" she asked him, "you don't get to choose who knows you and who doesn't... "   His smile never faltered.  
  
"It's not difficult," he responded softly, "just a simple suggestion to your subconcious... "  Summer chuckled.  
  
"So, what... You hypnotized me or something?" she grinned, "prove it, do it again... "  She folded her arms and watched his smile fade slowly away, her own grin quickly vanishing shortly after. She suddenly jumped up off the sofa and backed away from him, her heart hammering in her chest - He could hear it quite clearly despite her being several feet away. But as quickly as she'd done so, Summer blinked and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"How do you do that??" she demanded, shaking slightly from the shock, "that was really scary... please don't do it again.... "  David watched her silently, offering no solace nor comfort. She slowly sat down beside him again, resting her head upon his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
"Wow," she remarked after a few minutes, "you must be really relaxed, I can hardly hear your heart beating at all."  She pressed her ear harder against his chest, David pursed his lips.  
  
"You know, I can't hear it at all, actually," Summer noted with a frown, "you really should see a doctor about that." David pushed her off him.  
  
"First lesson," he said sharply, "saying 'you should see a doctor about that' really kills the mood."  
  
"Sorry," Summer blushed, scooting closer again and ignoring his irritated glance down at her as she snuggled into him, "so, what's lesson two?"  
  
"Hmm... "   his response was discouraging.  
  
"What?" Summer sat back and regarded him curiously, "what's wrong?"  
  
"You killed the mood," he informed her.  
  
"Oh... Right," Summer looked embarrassed and lowered her gaze. It was silent again, he was staring away from her and she felt impatient. She was finally with the man of her dreams and so ready to immerse herself completely into this relationship, but he was playing hard to get. He stood up and she felt rejected, hugging herself as she watched him seat himself in an armchair nearby.  
  
"Get some rest," he told her, "it's late."  Summer had not realized just how tired she was, she felt it suddenly and nodded. Without protest, she crept off into the bedroom and climbed into his bed. It was huge with silk and satin sheets, it was warm and cozy so she had no problem falling right to sleep. David sat in the armchair for a few hours that night, making sure Summer was fast asleep. He had fed this night, so he would not need to go out again until perhaps tomorrow night. Summer tossed and turned, her dreams were so vivid and real but this one was puzzling.  
  
  
She was standing before an immense door, made completely of thick ice. She tapped on it, her breath freezing in little white puffs as she looked around. It was hard, but something told her that she had to get through this door. She spied a pick axe down by her feet and she smiled to herself, she picked it up and swung it hard at the ice door. It didn't even leave so much as a scratch, not even a mark. She swung it a few more times and gave up, throwing the pick axe at the door in frustration. She had to get through this door, but how?  
  
  
As she dreamt, David joined her in the bed and closed his eyes but within minutes; she had her arm and leg sprawled over him. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her slightly open mouth. It was going to be a long night...


	2. You Don't Know Me

The next morning, Summer woke up and slowly pulled herself away from David. She did not want to wake him, but what time was it? The blinds were drawn, so it was very dark in the bedroom. She lay there, watching him sleep for a while and smiled to herself. She never imagined in her life that she'd ever wake up in bed next to David Bowie! She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, but the blinds were broken so she couldn't open them. Making her way out into the living area, she started to make herself some coffee and wait for him to get up. She had quite the day planned, but it wasn't going to be a very pleasant one. It wasn't long before he joined her in the living area, shading his eyes and pulling the curtains shut.  
  
"Good morning!" Summer greeted him, cheerfully.  
  
"Hmm"   he was not so cheerful.  
  
"Oh, come on," smiled Summer, "it's a new day! Let's do something fun! What's for breakfast? I didn't find any food... "  
  
"Room service," David replied, gesturing to the phone and seating himself in his armchair to read the newspaper. Summer shrugged and got onto the phone, ordering herself some food.  
  
"Did you want anything?" she called over to him. He shook his head slightly and continued reading, so she hung up and sat on the sofa to wait.  
  
"I'm going back to get my things today," Summer told him. David glanced up.  
  
"Going back?" he repeated, "I don't want you to go back there."  Summer bit back a smile.  
  
"You're sweet to worry," she told him, "but I really need to get my things back before Pete throws it all out in the trash."  David pursed his lips, staring hard at her.  
  
"It's fine," she assured him, "Pete works from dawn til dusk today, he won't even be there."  She looked back at him, he seemed very upset with her but she couldn't help how he felt.  
  
"If you must go," he said at last, breaking the tense silence, "at least take a friend or two with you."  Summer nodded, trying not to beam at him too brightly for caring about her.  
  
"What will you be doing?" she asked him.  
  
"I have some things to take care of," came his response, as his gaze dropped to the newspaper once more. She sat in silence until room service delivered her breakfast, which she ate alone and promptly left shortly after. He didn't seem to notice, but after the door closed - he looked at it and bared his teeth in anger...

 

**

 

Summer drove to her girlfriend's house and went to collect her things, it was uneventful and she was happy to be back at the hotel within hours of leaving it. She didn't see her ex-partner and she was relieved, it would have been too awkward for her to deal with him today. But where had David gone? Why wasn't he back yet?

 

**

 

David left the hotel shortly after Summer had gone, keeping to the shady side of the street and dodging the sunnier areas wherever he could. He met some people to discuss his next album, showed up slightly late for an interview about a possible new tour and confirmed at least five brand new tracks in the works. He had a full day of doing this sort of thing, so when he finally got back to the hotel; Summer was already eating dinner she'd ordered from room service half an hour ago. She smiled as he entered the room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," she stood up, "the food is just so great here."  
  
"I don't mind," he replied, he never used it so someone may as well, "you got your things."  
  
"Yeah," Summer nodded, looking at her personal property scattered around the floor, "sorry about the mess, I'll move it tomorrow. My girlfriend said I could stay with her until I found a place of my own."  His attention was quickly snapped directly to her now.  
  
"You're leaving?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah," Summer felt awkward now, "I mean I kinda just crashed in on you and you've been so good to me. But... "   David stared at her, sometimes she wasn't sure if he ever blinked.  
  
"I look at you and I think, you're David Bowie," Summer sat down, "not just David Bowie, you're THE David Bowie."  He remained standing by the door, staring at her in silence.  
  
"You're such an important man," Summer went on, "I feel so lucky to have even met you, but who am I?"   David frowned slightly.  
  
"You are Summer," he replied, inclining his head.  
  
"I am nobody!" Summer corrected him, "I shouldn't even be breathing the same air as you!"  
  
"Don't do that!" David suddenly shouted at her, making her jump.  
  
"Do what?" she asked softly, her heart pounding and her eyes wide.  
  
"Don't exalt me!" his voice was still raised. Summer stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, turning to look at him before she went inside.  
  
"You and I need to get to know each other better if we are going to make this relationship work," she told him calmly, "clearly we don't know one another well enough to live in the same room together."  She closed the bedroom door and David's eyes flashed silver as he walked into the bathroom and stared hard at the mirror. He saw nothing of himself, his gaze lowered for a moment or two before he looked again but still there was no reflection.


	3. I Can't Stay Here

Summer dreamt again of the ice door, she stood before it and glared at it hatefully. It seemed to just get colder and harder, there was no way she could ever break through it and she knew that. There was a chainsaw by her feet now, so she picked it up and started it. Approaching the door, Summer drove the chainsaw at it and hacked away for a long time. After a while, she stopped the chainsaw and looked at what she had done. The ice door remained perfectly intact, not even so much as a chip taken out of it. Summer let out a frustrated roar, threw the chainsaw at the door and looked around again. An axe? She picked it up, chopping at the door as hard as she could but still the door stood without a mark.  
  
"Oh come on!" she screamed, throwing the axe down in defeat, "it's impossible!"

 

**

 

It was still quite early in the evening, though Summer had gone to bed already. David exited the bathroom and seated himself in his armchair, staring at the closed bedroom door. His fingernails dug into the armrest, unsure of his feelings towards Summer coupled with the fact that she was going to leave - it was all too much and too fast. He knew that he had to have her, claim her, own her, possess her. But at the same time, he wanted to push her away from danger, away from him. It wasn't safe for her to be so close to him, no matter how badly he wanted to never be apart from her.  
  
About an hour later, Summer emerged from the bedroom. She looked at him as he sat, eyes closed and body slightly more relaxed than usual. She figured he was sleeping, but as she closed the door and walked closer; she saw his eyes were now open. Neither of them spoke for a time as she seated herself across from him, he simply stared at the wall and she watched her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," Summer said quietly, "I wasn't thinking, I should have talked with you first."  He didn't respond, so she shifted uncomfortably and tried again.  
  
"We have known each other for such a short time," she explained, "I thought I knew you, but I've come to realize that I really don't. Not the real you, the man. I only know the rockstar, we need more time to get to know each other better."  His gaze fixed upon hers now, she could see the anger flashing in them and she shivered slightly. But what she was looking at, was actually pain and hurt. Anger was the disguise, confusion and disbelief were masked by apathy as his expression never changed. Summer tried to read him, but his feelings were too well hidden and she accepted that he must not be all that interested in her afterall.

 

"At least say something?" she tried one more time, "you know I'm right."  She sat back and sighed heavily, he seemed conflicted and she thought she knew why. It was because he was a celebrity, he was famous and important but important people didn't go around falling in love with commoners like her. The publicity would be quite bad for him, they'd probably mock him and she couldn't bear the thought of his reputation being dragged through the mud.  
  
"You deserve better," she stood up, his eyes following her as she walked back into the bedroom, she shut the door and slumped against it in tears. She was pushing him away for his own good, he couldn't be seen with her; who was she? She was nobody.

 

**

 

That night, she slept dreamlessly and David remained where he was for the entire duration of her sleep. She awoke alone in the bed, slowly moving into the kitchen to make coffee before her girlfriend showed up to help her get out of David Bowie's way. She went to sit down on the sofa, but something made her stop in her tracks. He was still in the armchair, his eyes were closed and he was very, very pale. She set down her coffee, her heart racing now and she wondered if he'd taken anything dangerous during the night?  She figured he must have, as he was never unaware of her when she came so close to him.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" she said angrily, slapping his face. He was unresponsive and she started to get frightened, what if he was dead?  She tried to find a pulse, a heartbeat, his breath - anything!  But there was nothing to suggest that this man was alive.  
  
"David!" she tried shaking him by the shoulders, "David please! Wake up!" She hit his chest with her fist in anger and sorrow and sobbed on his shoulder in defeat.

 

"Summer," came his voice like a far away echo. She didn't dare move for a moment, in case she was dreaming it and he wasn't really alive at all.  
  
"David?" her voice trembled.  His hand moved to rest on top of hers and she sat back to regard him confusedly, how was this possible?  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Summer suddenly laughed and yet she was crying with relief.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" she hit his shoulder and stood up, backing away, "you scared me! I thought you were dead!"  He winced and moved his arm to hold his abdomen, as if it hurt. Summer tilted her head and frowned, clearly something was wrong. A knock at the door broke the tension of the moment and she opened it, her girlfriend's smiling face greeting her as she did so.  
  
"Is he here?" she asked, trying to look in over Summer's shoulder, "can I meet him? Is he as cute in person as he is on TV?" Summer couldn't hold her friend back and she had soon slipped inside, fanning her face with her hands as she approached David.  
  
"You were so not kidding!" she said excitedly to Summer, "it really is him!"  David looked at the approaching, grinning woman.  
  
"Hi," she stopped right in front of him, "I'm Mireena... "   Summer grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Summer," came David's voice. They both looked at him from the doorway.  
  
"Don't go," David was still gripping his abdomen tightly, but he ignored the rising pain. Summer nudged her friend's arm and pushed her out gently.  
  
"We'll still see each other," she assured David, then she and Mireena took her things to the car and they left.


	4. Avoiding The Issue

"What the hell was that?" demanded Mireena. Summer glanced at her, unsure of which scene she was talking about.  
  
  
"David Bowie just asked you not to leave," Mireena said in disbelief, "DAVID BOWIE! And you just... just... oh my god! You just walked out on David Bowie!? Are. You. In. SANE?!"  Summer sighed.  
  
  
"It's not as simple as all that," she explained, "and besides, we will still see each other. And you know how the saying goes: treat them mean, keep them keen?" Mireena shook her head.  
  
  
"Is that what Pete used to tell you?" she asked, "so how did that work out?"  Summer leaned against the window and stared out of it silently, she hadn't thought about it that way. She felt sorry for herself now, treating him like that was surely a mistake and she may very well have blown her chances.  
  
  
"What have I done?" she muttered. Mireena just shook her head, they turned into her driveway and began to move Summer's things into the spare bedroom.  
  
  
"There's your bed," Mireena pointed it out, "it doesn't have David Bowie in it, but you'll have to make do." Summer sat down on the bed as the door closed and she started to cry into her hands, she'd made the right decision - hadn't she?

 

**

 

The hotel room was dark and cold, he had no need for heat nor light. There was definitely no time for him to go back to his office now, he was too hungry to withstand the sunlit streets that stood between here and there. He would have to wait for evening and go then, but the day wore on slowly and he fought not to lose conciousness or he may never awaken. Losing Summer wasn't a big deal, he would see her again and perhaps try another approach with her. Like maybe ripping her throat out... David's eyes flew open, he was letting the hunger drive his thoughts and he needed to stop it.  
  
  
He found himself wondering how she would taste, what she'd feel like as she slipped into death. Again he pushed the thoughts aside, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of such images. His gaze fell upon the clock, it was late afternoon by now and it would soon be dark enough to venture outside. But it was still a long time to wait, he was starving and weak. He knew there would be someone in his office right now, ready and willing to be taken into his bite but... even after it got dark enough, he still had to get there. He sat silent and still, reserving his energy for the walk. He'd never cut it so close before, this was going to be interesting...

 

**

 

That evening, as he walked down the street and tried his best to ignore the hunger pains; David was grumbling to himself about them being counterproductive. How could one focus on obtaining a meal when one was so preoccupied with being in such terrible pain? He had to stop quite a number of times, the hunger both hindering his progress and spurring him onwards. Slipping into his niteclub through the alley entrance door, he slowly made his way up the now seemingly huge flight of stairs that led to his office. Parting the curtains and finally stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and sank to the floor. He was instantly greeted by two pairs of hands, they turned him around though his eyes were closed; he knew he was safe. He felt fingers slip into his mouth, blood soon trickling along them and down his throat.  
  
  
A moment later he gripped the wrist, then bit into the slit palm; ignoring the gasp of pain it elicited. He then felt someone run their fingers through his hair, a moment later they pulled his head back roughly and his fangs left the wound. His eyes flashed silver and he growled wolfishly, he was still hungry but before he could grab the wrist again; he was pulled into an embrace where his fangs soon found a new place to nestle. He bit into the offered throat without question, his hands gripping the upper arms of his new volunteer tightly.  
  
  
He heard the moan of a woman as he felt the pains subside, he knew he'd had plenty by now but he couldn't stop. Another few seconds and he was pulled away again, he sat against the wall with a deep growl and opened his eyes. There was a woman and a man, the man held his bleeding palm and was calmly bandaging it up. The woman was waiting with her head tilted, so David leaned back over her and ran his tongue over the bite. He got to his feet, the bite wound healed to almost an invisible state and the pair soon left; replaced shortly by another eager couple wanting David's attention. Two women this time, but they were out of luck for the time being.  
  
  
They sat wearing the collars patiently, while David sat on the bed and looked blankly towards the floor. He was deep in thought, making decisions and planning future events. Mostly though, he was thinking about Summer and how she had just walked out. The privacy and freedom was appreciated, but he still felt the sting of her just leaving and as the night wore on; he grew more and more resentful towards her.

 

**

 

Summer was not feeling much better about what she had done, the longer she was apart from David the more she felt uneasy about her decision to leave. She had to see him again, it was killing her to think of him so upset with her but tonight wasn't an option. She had to go to work early in the morning, so she would go and see him at the hotel afterwards. Sleep was hard to find that night, she felt so guilty about treating him so horribly.

 

**

 

David did not return to his hotel room for that entire week, so whenever Summer tried to find him there she always left disappointed and more upset.


	5. Stay Away From Me

It was the very next Friday night when Summer finally had the chance to go out and enjoy herself, she headed directly for the Summer Nights niteclub; intent on finding David there. As she approached the doors, she was surprised to find them closed and there weren't any guards or people lining up outside.  
  
  
"Closed?" she said aloud, looking around her, "on a Friday night? But... That _can't_ be right... "  Summer wasn't giving up, she walked around the building until she found a side door and slipped inside. It was dark and silent, she could hear her own footsteps as she approached the winding staircase that led to the balcony. If he was not at the hotel, then perhaps she would find David in his office? It was a long shot, but she didn't know him well enough to think of anywhere else he might have gone. She did not know where his friends lived, or even who they were or if they'd put him up for a few days whenever he asked.

At the top of the stairs, she found him waiting for her and for a long moment it was silent. Summer hated the silence, she wasn't used to it and she never wanted to be.  
  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you," she finally spoke up, her tone laced with anger, "I was worried sick! How could you do that to me?"  His stare never faltered, but it did harden as he frowned and turned away from her. He walked over to the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking down at the dark floor below. Summer approached him slowly, pulling his arm and turning him around to look at her again.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me," she told him, her eyes welling up with tears, "you owe me an explanation, I thought we were friends!"   David pushed her hand off him and pulled away from her, his puzzled yet angry expression only confused her.  
  
"I owe you nothing!" he spat, vanishing behind the curtains. Summer watched him retreat back into his office, she imagined a desk and lots of papers, pens; even some musical instruments and recording equipment. She decided against going in after him and instead, she stamped her foot on the floor.  
  
  
"Ugh!" she turned on her heel and headed back downstairs, she knew where to find him now so she went home and threw herself onto the bed.  
  
****  
  
  
It was over a month before the two met again, David released a new album and did some shows and interviews to promote it. After that, he found himself thinking about Summer again.

 

Summer was following any news of David, as she always had. Once things settled down, she decided to try and find him again. They'd both had time apart to think, perhaps it was time they talked. She also continued to dream about that damned ice door, tonight she simply stood staring at it. She had tried everything she could think of, to no avail. Sighing, she rested her hand upon the ice. She heard a hissing sound and quickly jerked her hand back, looking at her palm.  
  
It was wet. Glancing at the door, her handprint was still there. Curiously, she placed her hand upon the door again and once more it began to hiss at her. It was melting! She raised her other hand and placed it upon the door, too. Same thing! Her eyes closed as she leaned in, she didn't know why but she pressed her lips to the wall and it began to melt faster. She felt her hands touching someone else's and her lips met theirs in a deep kiss, her eyes opened and she saw him; she saw David Bowie kissing her and touching her hands. She woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in her bed.  
  
They needed to meet up.


	6. Vampires?

It was early evening when she went out for a walk, she didn't know any other way to find him except to sneak into his niteclub and wait for him on the balcony. As she walked past a side street, she paused when she heard an altercation nearby. She knew it was dangerous to stick her nose in, but she was sure she recognized more than one of the voices. She turned down the side street and heard sounds of a struggle, some punches connecting and a woman yelp in pain.  
  
She hurried herself up, stopping near the entrance of an alley and staring in wide eyed silence. There was a fight going on, although it seemed to be nearly over. A very large man held a smaller man who was struggling, his arms pulled behind his back. The woman was getting up off the ground, she was holding something short and sharp. Summer got the impression these two were going to hurt the struggling man and she couldn't just walk away, it wasn't in her nature to turn a blind eye.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted, hoping that being caught would send the would-be killers scampering. They all looked at her, so she approached them with confident strides.  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted the large man, his deep voice booming.  
  
"I don't think so," Summer was close enough now to recognize her girlfriend, the one holding the sharp object, "what's going on Mireena?"  Mireena looked a little unsure, but she relaxed her fighting stance and looked at Summer.  
  
  
"You'll never believe me," she told Summer, "so just take a look at our friend here and I will explain it then."  Summer looked nervously at the struggling man, his eyes flashed silver and he bared his teeth...  
  
"Are those fangs?" she gasped, taking a step back, "what is it?!"  
  
"It's a vampire," said Mireena, having to raise her voice over the loud growling sounds, "me and Gary discovered them a while ago, we've been trying to get rid of them but they're too fast. We caught this one by surprise, looks like it hasn't fed for a few days, it's not fighting as strong as they usually do."  
  
"You're going to kill it?" asked Summer, "that's cruel!"  
  
  
"Summer, they kill people!" Mireena explained, "it's them or the entire town! Vampires are evil, they have no soul... It is okay to kill them."  
  
  
"It's never okay to kill anyone," Summer protested, "or anything! It's not right, let it go!"  
  
"What?!" Mireena stared at Summer in disbelief.  
  
"I mean it," Summer folded her arms, "let it go, or our friendship is over."  Mireena was torn, but eventually gestured to Gary to let the vampire go. Gary reluctantly let go of the vampire, it hesitated in disbelief at it's sudden good fortune and looked at Summer. Then it turned and fled, disappearing into the night.  
  
"You're too soft," Mireena dumped the wooden stake onto the ground and sighed heavily, "we could have saved so many lives by getting rid of just one."  Summer rubbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "but I could never just turn my back, knowing someone was going to die."  
  
"I know," Mireena nodded, "come on, Gary. Let's go...  "   Summer watched them leave, then turned back to where the vampire had fled. She frowned and walked towards the last place she'd seen him go. She found him hiding behind some trash cans, he was exhausted and breathing heavily even though he didn't need the air.  
  
"Thanks lady," he growled his gratitude to Summer.  
  
"You're welcome," Summer kept her distance, "are you really a vampire?"  He chuckled and nodded slightly, watching her warily.  
  
"Aahh, that I am," he responded, "and I owe you my life, such as it is."  Summer watched him carefully, but he didn't get up off the ground.  
  
"You'd better be off now," the vampire waved her away, "I'm starving and you smell as good as a roast dinner as far as I am concerned. I don't want to hurt you after what you've done for me, so please; go... before I succumb to my instincts... " Summer looked at him one last time and turned to leave, it was a strange night indeed but little did she know - it was about to get even stranger.

 

From the rooftop, David was watching the entire altercation since it first began a few blocks away when the vampire had been first spotted. He now jumped effortlessly down and landed soundlessly in a crouching position right in front of it, the vampire was sucking on it's third rat and David looked on in silent disgust. When the other vampire noticed David, he choked on the rat and dropped it as he cowered.  
  
"I'm just passing through I swear!" he sounded frightened, his eyes were big and round but David looked more menacingly at him. The other vampire yelped as he was lifted up off the ground by his throat and pinned to the wall, David's fangs were bared as the two growled at one another.  
  
"Just let me go," bargained the other vampire, "you'll never see me again, I swear it!"  
  
"Let him go!" Summer's voice was shaky but firm.  David glanced at her, the sight of his silver eyes and sharp fangs made Summer gasp and step back.  
  
"That's my little friend," said the other vampire, smiling smugly at David.  
  
"Shut up!" David snapped at him, "or I'll tear your head clean off your shoulders!"  
  
"David?" Summer ventured, walking a little closer to get a better look at him in the darkness.  
  
"Summer," David looked at her again, "you shouldn't be out here."  Summer stood quietly and stared at him, trying to wrap her head around what was happening here. David turned his attention back to the other vampire, who was kicking out and trying to squirm free of his grasp.  
  
"I am in charge around here," David told it, "you are not welcome here, rat eater."  
  
"I'm going!" the other vampire agreed with some quick nods, "just watch me run... "  David dropped him to the ground, they growled at each other again and the other vampire fled after giving Summer one last glance. Summer was amazed at the speed of him, he was nothing more than a blur and then he was gone.


	7. Virgin Sex

"I didn't mean for you to see that," David said shortly.  
  
"It's fine," Summer found her voice again, "a bit of a shock, but I'll get over it."  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked David.  
  
"No," Summer approached him, "actually, this kind of fills in a lot of gaps... "  She took his hand and led him out of the alley, encouraging him to follow her back to his niteclub. They walked in silence until they were back inside, up on the balcony. His hands rested upon her waist, her arms embraced him and they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" he asked.  
  
"A little," Summer wouldn't lie to him, "I think I'm more fascinated than scared, though."  He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, she responded and deepened the kiss by teasing her tongue out and then into his mouth. He pulled her tighter against him, she moaned in response and ran her hands down over his butt. As the heated kiss slowly ended, their foreheads touched and David smiled at her.  
  
"I'm impressed," he spoke quietly. Summer blushed and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"I wish we could go somewhere more private," she whispered, her eyes exploring his.  
  
"There's only my office," David responded, "but I must warn you...  "   She cut him off by capturing his mouth in another fiery kiss, her hands both pushing him backwards and taking off his shirt all at once. They stumbled through the curtains, fell into the door and she backed him over to the bed. Summer didn't notice the room, she was too focused on David. She let him take off her clothes, then watched him remove the last of his own.  
  
"You're so fucking hot!" she leapt at him and started to kiss his neck, shoulders, chest - anywhere she could plant her lips. David moaned and arched his back as she sucked a nipple, but she was exploring and unsure of herself. David knew this was her first time, so he would need to be careful with her and not expect much from her in return. Summer kissed all the way down to his navel but he stopped her and brought her into a deep kiss, his hands running down her sides and parting her ass cheeks. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slicked gently along her folds from behind, then he ran his hands up to massage and play with her breasts. She straddled him, rubbing herself on his erection as he lay watching her; still cupping and squeezing her breasts.  
  
"I want you," she moaned, eager to have him deep inside of her, "please... "  She threw back her head and he pulled her down, nibbling her earlobe and making her squirm impatiently. Summer shivered and moaned again, he was driving her crazy!  
  
"Not yet," she heard him whisper, his breath on her neck and his hands exploring her body. As Summer had never done this before, David knew she would need to relax before he even attempted to fuck her. He pushed her down onto the bed, it was his turn to be on top and show her a thing or two that she might like to learn. She felt his fingers parting her folds, holding her entrance open. His tongue ran down her throat, she moaned as he reached her breasts and paused to pay them special attention. She could feel him nipping, sucking and licking her nipples before his tongue slid right down past her navel. She practically bucked her hips in response to his hesitation, impatient for him to continue.  
  
His gaze intent on her, David smiled wickedly and slowly flicked out his tongue. It made her gasp as it flicked out again, teasing her most sensitive nub of flesh erotically. His fingers were soaking, so he let them slip inside of her just a little way and she moaned loudly. Watching her hips buck into his touch, he flicked out his tongue faster and she tensed up into her first orgasm. She was so surprised by the way it felt, her entire body shook hard and she couldn't help but call out his name. She scrambled backwards into the pillows, staring down at him in shock.  
  
"Alright?" he asked her, his voice soft and sexy.  Summer nodded, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  
  
"You want me to fuck you now?" David inclined his head, searching her eyes. Summer shook her head, slowly.  
  
"No," she whispered, "I want you to make love with me... "  He moved to sit with her now, she put her arms around him and they kissed for a long time. She was keen but he seemed reluctant, as though conflicted with something. Summer started to stroke his cock, encouraging him to come closer as she wrapped her legs around him. He gazed down at her, she noticed something on his neck and leaned up to get a better look at it. Two faded bite marks, it must have been where he was first bitten by a vampire.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea," David said quietly, the tip of his cock poised at her wet entrance but he wasn't keen to continue.  
  
"I'm in love with you," Summer whispered. But was he in love with her?  
  
"I don't want to be just another fuck," Summer told him, "if you love me, show me... "  She leaned up and flicked out her tongue, massaging the faded bite marks with it. His instant reaction was a weak moan, clearly the area was made super sensitive by the bite but she had no idea what it meant. If kissed or bitten during sexual arousal, the bite area demanded compliance and encouraged subordinance. It was a sign of dominance, but if you couldn't back it up; then you really shouldn't try it. It was a challenge of sorts, to a vampire it spoke loudly and clearly: Submit to me.  Not one single person had ever issued the challenge, they dared not!  
  
David felt the sucking as Summer advanced her move, his eyes closed and he fought the urge to defy the challenge. She didn't know what she was doing, so he let himself relax.  
  
"Do it," she whispered against his tingling flesh, tonguing his bite mark again and grazing her teeth over it.  
  
"Yes," he whispered in compliance, slowly easing himself into her waiting folds. She moaned and threw back her head, he leaned down and kissed her throat as he pulled out and slowly eased back into her again. She slowly began to move in time with him, her fingernails digging into his back when he pushed right into her. The sudden scent of blood reached David, he had to turn his face away from her throat as his fangs emerged from their hiding places.  
  
"No!" he pleaded out loud with himself.  
  
"Yess!" Summer encouraged him, "harder!"  She tugged at his hips, he obediently thrust harder into her. The scent of her blood was intoxicating, he couldn't escape it and he moaned with frustration. She pulled him into another passionate kiss, pushing him down onto his back and grinding her hips around in circles as they thrust together. Pinning down his wrists, she claimed his bite mark again with her mouth and put a stop to his inner battle (unwittingly, of course)  David felt his body automatically relax in response to her challenge, as he'd submitted to her the first time. His arched back and moans encouraged Summer, but as soon as she stopped sucking at the bite mark; he flipped her down onto her back and grazed her throat with his teeth.  
  
She felt him driving harder and deeper inside of her, the build-up began and she cried out his name as he set off her second orgasm. By now her blood had begun to show itself, he pulled out of her slowly and eased off of her. His gaze was fixed on her red stained thigh, but she placed a finger under his chin and turned his head.  
  
"Look at me," she whispered, sensing his conflict, "you can overcome this desire... "  His eyes met hers, she saw that they were silver and his fangs were easily visible now. She knew she was in danger.


	8. Just The Beginning

"I can't... " David forced himself to speak, when all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her soft flesh.  
  
"You can," Summer told him firmly, though she felt afraid despite her words. She shifted away from him, admiring the way he managed to hold back and not follow after her.  
  
"I have to shower," she told him gently, "I don't want to entice that beast of yours, okay?"  He nodded but wouldn't look at her. Summer slowly looked around, seeing the office interior clearly for the first time ever. Her face turned bright red, even more so when she noticed the two 'captive' audiences.  
  
"Shower's through there," a young woman smiled at her, gesturing to a closed door. Summer quickly thanked her and vanished through the door, she got into the shower but she didn't hear the woman come into the room until she spoke.  
  
"I envy you," the woman said, startling Summer, who shut the shower curtain immediately, "I've not seen you here before, are you new?"  
  
"It's my first time up here," Summer replied, "I'm Summer."  
  
"Jess," replied the woman, "I've never seen David like that, did it take you long?"  Summer peered out from behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Long to what?" she asked.  
  
"To dominate him, of course!" replied Jess, "he is a strong man, a fine lover... I am a strong woman, but he would never allow anyone to take control of him, not ever. If we tried, he would punish us."  
  
"Punish you?" Summer gasped, "how?"  
  
"In the worst possible way," Jess lowered her eyes, "he would completely ignore us, pretend we weren't even there. It is a terrible consequence for breaking the rules."  
  
"Then why break the rules?" asked Summer, "why not just let him be in control?"  
  
"Because I long to feel him tremble beneath me," Jess smiled sadly, "to hear him beg me for more, or call my name in unbridled passion. I long to have him submit to my touch, to allow me utter domination - just once... It is something I often fantasize about, but he always gets angry whenever I try it and I am sent away."  Summer was amazed at the open nature of the people here, she guessed she would have to get used to it if David frequented this place so often.  
  
"I didn't make him cum," Summer admitted.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that," said Jess, "he has excellent stamina, it isn't easy to make him surrender... " She trailed off. Summer waited for the rest of it, but no more came.  
  
Jess had lowered her head and Summer looked towards the door, David stood watching them and Summer couldn't help but notice the tiny trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. He walked over to the shower, Summer smiled shyly as she gave him an inviting look and coaxed him in to join her with several soft kisses to his lips. She instantly felt her back against the wall, it was cold and sent shivers all over her body. Jess raised her eyes to watch them, envious all over again but wise enough to stay put in silence.  
  
As David sucked and kissed at her neck, Summer sighed and ran her hands over him. His body felt good against hers as the hot water streamed all over them, Jess stared at them wistfully and imagined it was herself in the shower with David. Summer turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, he watched her get dried and dressed before stepping out himself. He stood there trying to get dry, too - but Summer kept whisking the towel away and he had to chase her to try and get it from her. She would only let him take it for a kiss, which he smiled and was more than happy to give.  
  
Seconds later and she'd take it away again, giggling as he pursued her once more. Later on, they reclined on the bed together and Summer enjoyed making out with her vampire lover, it was thrilling to know the danger was so close. It was like being friends with a wild lion, he could easily snap her neck at any second and yet he chose not to. She felt jealous eyes boring into the back of her head and she turned to look over at Jess, David started kissing down her neck, lifting her shirt up to gain access to her breasts. Summer's eyes closed, his very touch was like electricity and ice.  
  
"Someday you'll have to show me what all of those things are for," Summer purred lazily, turning away from Jess. The other person was no longer there, Summer assumed that David had bitten them and they were now recovering at home.  
  
"Hmmm... " David squeezed her breasts and Summer writhed a little.  
  
"Oohh baby," she moaned, "oohh, why not?"  His kisses continued, he didn't want to use toys on her. It wasn't something he'd ever considered doing to Summer, he lifted his gaze to hers.  
  
"I could show you," he suggested, "you could watch... "  Summer pushed his face back down between her breasts and moaned as his attention returned to them once more. He was going to use the toys on his pets, she could watch him do it?  
  
"Oohh... Ouch! No biting!" Summer pushed at his head and he chuckled, circling her nipple with his tongue and she moaned louder.  
  
"Would you like to play with my pets?" David asked her suddenly. Summer looked at him and he reclined against the pillows with her, she gazed at his eyes and admired their mysterious beauty.  
  
"How do you do it?" she asked him, "how do you make me forget you're David Bowie?"  
  
"I'm not the one doing that," he told her, "you are looking at me and seeing past all of that."  Summer kissed his smile, it melted her everytime she saw it.  He pulled her into his embrace and she relaxed into him. She was his to love, to rule, to own, to possess and to obey. Now that she knew the truth about him, it wasn't difficult to be with her anymore. If he got hungry, she would watch him feed and gently coax him off when he'd taken enough. There were no more violent pulls at his head, no more flashing, silver eyes and no more vicious, snarling growls.  
  
The pets learned not to resent her, they still got attention from him and often she would watch or join in. Summer enjoyed the best part of David, though. She got to be with him beyond the confines of the office, something no pet had ever been able to do. He loved her for now, but she did wonder what would happen when the inevitable occured. She was going to age and he would not, it bugged her from time to time but she never said anything about it. She thought perhaps someday, when he was skilled enough to be able to stop himself; he could turn her and they could be together forever. At the same time, she didn't want to be selfish and force him to stay with her for all of his years. Someday, they would decide. But for now, she would enjoy him and adore him.  
  
Because he really was adorable, sometimes he was such a child and she had to laugh at his antics. His darker side was much more commanding, he demanded respect and he got it without question. Nobody dared to cross him and yet she could get him into bed and they'd make love all night, gentle or rough, together or with a pet. Sometimes two pets...  It was often a secret game between Summer and the others, guessing how long it would take before David came. Summer really loved his orgasms, they were so sexy it made her have one just watching him and hearing him climax. He was nibbling at her earlobe and she giggled, she was a little ticklish there and she felt him smile against her skin.  
  
"Come here you," Summer pounced on him, pushing him onto his back, "do you trust me?" He stared at her lazily and shrugged. Summer gestured to the handcuffs that hung from the headboard, he followed her gesture with his eyes and then looked back at her with a raised brow. A mischievous smile crept onto his handsome features.  
  
  
  
"You first....  "

  
  
=THE END=


End file.
